1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to compact refrigerators and more specifically it relates to a cosmetic storage and refrigeration unit. The cosmetic storage and refrigeration unit is a coolant cabinet that will increase the life expectancy of various cosmetic and beauty products stored and refrigerated therein. It is also designed to store products that have medical and nutritional value which require refrigeration. The cosmetic storage and refrigeration unit can be conveniently placed in the bedroom or bathroom where beauty regimens are typically done.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous compact refrigerators have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,384 to Brown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,383 to Reed et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,327 to Miles and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,440 to Nishioka et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.